THE CORSAIRS OF NICHT KA
The Corsairs of Nicht Ka are from the rest of the Sassanid Tribe. They have embraced the more chaotic society of the Sassanid Kingdom and its people and have thus turned their attention to more illegal activities. The Corsairs cover a wide range of classes from Pirates, to thieves and to any other cutthroat. The Corsairs are a part of the Sassanid Kingdom, yet are not. They are their own group within the Island and may consist of both Sassanids, humans and other races. HOW TO ENTER THE CORSAIRS The corsairs are merchants....Right? No! They are the chaotic thieves and pirates that lurk in the dark, in the open sees... If you wish to join them you must prove your self worthy. Perform an act worth entering the Corsairs and you can be sure that their watchful eye will see it and they will contact you. *Aka, perform an act of thievery, fraud, or anything of this nature and notecard it. Then send it to the Overlord or the Vanguard of the Corsairs and they will find you* *** Contact Dim Verwood (Haydar Nur'al Din) or Myrnath Skeltragor (Saqr Nur'al Din) *** THE RANKS OF THE CORSAIRS The Corsairs cover a wide range of activities, and as such the titles listed below will represent the two major subgroups within the Corsairs, the Pirates and the Thieves. Although similar as Pirates can be thieves, and thieves can be pirates, the two are different enough to warrant their own individual titles. There will be one leader to rule them all, and then each sub group will have their own leaders, who would report to the overall leader, the Overlord and the second in command, the Vanguard. Corsair Overlord : ( Head of the Corsairs, Rank 4/ +15 Dice Bonus ) The overlord is the head of the Corsairs and oversees the day to day operations of the Corsairs group. Corsair Vanguard : ( Second in Command, Rank 4/ +15 Dice Bonus) The Vanguard is the second in command of the Corsairs, answering only to Overlord, he oversees the day to day operations of the Guild and when the Overlord is absent he is in charge of all decisions All Corsair initiates start at the Rank of Corsair Thug. Corsair Thug : ( Rank 1/ +5 Dice Bonus ) The Thugs are the grunts of the Corsair, and thus, are pretty much relegated to smaller schemes. Thugs would usually accompany the Thieves or the Pirates, assisting to the guild's operations and prove them some muscle. During their first promotion and after they prove worthy for the Guild, they get to select to which division they want to be operating. The land division (Thieves) or the Sea one (Pirates) Thieves sub-group Corsair Thief : ( Rank 2/ +10 Dice Bonus ) The Thieves are a step below the Ace as they are not yet fully adept at many of the skills the Ace is. They usually work together in teams to achieve their ends. They are fairly good fighters, but would most likely be used in teams or in small scale robberies. Corsair Ace : ( Rank 3/ +15 Dice Bonus ) The Corsair Aces are the Master thieves of the Corsairs and leading teams of Bandits and Thugs, under the eye of the Overlord and the Vanguard of the Corsairs. They are adept at many different skills involving their chosen profession, and would be called upon to do very hard tasks that others wouldn't otherwise attempt. They are also capable fighters, but their fighting style is different then that of the Darbaan, more agile, stealthy and...backstabbing Pirates sub-group Corsair Pirate : ( Rank 2/ +10 Dice Bonus ) These men and women have earned their new rank through various deeds ( and misdeeds ), the Pirates become more specialized in the things they must do to further the Corsairs goals. Corsair Captain : ( Rank 3/ +15 Dice Bonus ) The Captains are the leaders of the Pirates, and can number more than one. They run the day to day activities of the Pirates, under the leadership of the Corsair Overlord and the Vanguard. When a Corsair member reaches the 3rd Rank in the group, can either be an Ace (high Ranked Thief and leader of the land operations), a Captain (High Ranked Pirate and leader of the sea operations) or start their training for a specialist Rank. Specialists are the spine of the Corsairs, men and women that have certain aspects of operation and take tough and special assignments according to their are of specialism. They work alone and answer only to the Overloard and the Vanguard of the Corsairs. Specialist Ranks Corsair Assassin : ( Rank 3/ +15 Dice Bonus) Those are the secret weapon of the Corsairs. Only the Overlord and the Vanguard know about their true skills. They are taking assassination assignments and are highly skilled fighters in stealth combat and surprise attacks. THey are the most lethal weapon of the Corsairs. Corsair Spy : ( Rank 3/ +15 Dice Bonus) As the assassins, the spies are secretive, they are the men that are gathering all the information about targets, loot, treasures and political affairs. They are also the guild's shield, their task is to learn about a threat before it reaches the Guild's doorstep. Corsair Merchant : (Rank 3/ +15 Dice Bonus) Corsair merchants are the high society Corsair members. They are running normal shops in the town of Nicht Ka, or Cadair, and although they can gather information their prime task is to sell the items the guild had acquired through not so legal measures....Washing money, black market are some of their daily routines and walk around the rich families of the land.